El señor y la señora Einstein
by Nolo COBRALINK
Summary: Situado en CLE. Este es mi primer fic (de los que he hecho aquí, no en toda mi vida) en los que junto a una pareja. No cuenta mi segundo fic.
1. Principal

Era una mañana tranquila en Kadic, parecía que XANA descansaba de atacar a los guerreros. Sin embargo, Jeremy seguía con su investigación en Cortex. Pero esta historia no se centrará en la investigación. Se trata de Aelita, y de alguien más.

Esa misma mañana se encontraba nuestro amigo chileno en su habitación, antes de empezar las clases, cantando con su voz algo desafinada sin que le importara.

Manuel- Die, die, die my darling  
Don't utter a single word  
Die, die, die my darling  
Just shut your pretty mouth

I'll be seeing you again  
I'll be seeing you in hell

Don't cry to me oh baby  
Your future's in an oblong box, yeah  
Don't cry to me oh baby  
Should have seen it a-comin' on  
Don't cry to me oh baby  
I don't know it was-

De repente alguien toca en su habitación.

Manuel- ¡Largate Sissi, no voy a bajar el volumen!

Aelita- Soy yo, Aelita.

Manuel- Ya voy.

Manuel detiene su música, abre la puerta y recibe a Aelita en su habitación.

Aelita- Gracias, necesito tu ayuda.

Manuel- ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

Aelita- Pues…Jeremy me ha estado evitando últimamente.

Manuel- Y quieres que hablemos de ello.

Aelita- No, quiero que me hagas un favor.

Manuel- ¿Cuál?

Aelita- Síguelo.

Manuel- ¿Por Twitter?

Aelita- Hablo en serio, síguelo por un momento, dime lo que hace. Sospecho que algo se trae.

Manuel- ¿Y yo qué gano?

Aelita- No me pidas dinero.

Manuel- Entonces no te ayudo.

Aelita (poniéndose coqueta)- Vamos "Manolito", por mí.

Aelita le da un beso en la mejilla a Manuel.

Manuel- Eso funcionaba antes de que llegara Laura a la academia.

Aelita- Vamos, no tengo a nadie más.

Manuel- OK, pero me darás algo a cambio, no te preocupes, no será dinero.

Aelita- ¿Qué quieres?

Manuel- Quiero que me des…flores, un ramo de lirios blancos.

Aelita- ¿Qué?

Manuel- Sólo hazlo.

Aelita- Bien, síguelo, pero que no te vea ni sospeche.

Manuel- OK, pero no prometo nada.

Manuel se dirigía hacia la sala de clases, a pesar de que no habían tocado la campana, pero antes de irse completamente de su habitación, antes de desaparecer, le preguntó algo a Aelita.

Manuel- Respóndeme una cosa, ¿por qué yo? Pudiste habérselo pedido a Ulrich, a Odd, a Yumi, a William.

Aelita- Sí, pero Odd es más inmaduro que tú.

Manuel- Lo dudo.

Aelita- Y Yumi no habría aceptado.

Manuel- ¿Y yo sí por…?

Aelita- Eres el único que acepta hacer esta clase de locuras.

Manuel- Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

Manuel partió, y empezó a seguir a Jeremy como si fuese la sombra de él. Escondiéndose entre arbustos y otros lugares, veía como Jeremy tecleaba en su notebook.

Manuel (en su mente)- Debería ver qué es lo que teclea.

Manuel se las arregla para ver mejor la pantalla de Jeremy. Se posiciona atrás, sin ser visto por él, y trata de ver mejor. Cuando casi logra ver bien la pantalla, alguien se le aparece por detrás.

Laura- Hola Manuel.

Manuel (asustado por la sorpresa repentina)- ¡Ah! Hola Laura-después de haberse declarado ante ella sin que lo recuerde Laura, ahora se sentía un poco más confiado al hablar con ella.

Laura- ¿Qué haces?

Manuel- Pues…estudio.

Laura (extrañada por la respuesta)- ¿Entre los arbustos? ¿En cuclillas?

Manuel (dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que fue su respuesta)- Pues…sí. Así se estudia en Chile, ¿no lo sabías?

Laura- Yo creía que sólo hacían huelgas.

Manuel- Naa, eso déjaselo a los que odian el estudio.

Manuel miró de reojo atrás suyo, y notó que Jeremy se había ido. Le preocupó que fuese por el grito que se le escapó cuando lo sorprendió Laura.

Laura- Oye, ¿supiste hacer la actividad 9 de la tarea de matemáticas?

Manuel- Eh…sí…no…perdón, ¿qué me dijiste? Disculpa, hoy ando algo distraído. ¿Te importa si hablamos en otro momento?

Laura- Pues…sí, si no te molesta, puede ser…

Manuel (interrumpiendo a Laura)- Gracias-y se fue corriendo a buscar a Jeremy.

Laura- ¿Acaso en Chile también conversan poco? Es algo raro.

Manuel logró encontrar a Jeremy en su habitación. Estaba tan ensimismado con su computador y lo que tecleaba, que no se dio cuenta que Manuel estaba en la entrada de su habitación. Logró ver que escribía algo, aparentemente tenía sentimientos fuertes por Aelita. Escribía acerca de lo que pensaba de ella, de cómo se vestía, cómo era ella, y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba cómo y cuándo se lo diría. Manuel pensó que no podía decirle eso a Aelita. Antes de irse, decidió sorprender a Jeremy.

Manuel- ¡Aelita!

Jeremy (asustado)- ¡AAHH!-ahora algo enojado-¡Manuel, no vuelvas a hacer eso!

Manuel- ¿A hacer qué? ¿A sorprenderte de esa forma, o a gritar "Aelita"?

Jeremy- Bueno…las dos cosas.

Manuel- ¿Y qué haces?

Jeremy- Nada-Jeremy había cambiado de ventana en su pc cuando lo sorprendió Manuel-. Sólo continúo con mi investigación de Cortex.

Manuel- Sí…sobre todo lo de "Aelita siempre huele tan bien"

Jeremy- Por favor no se lo digas.

Manuel- No lo haré. Pero te diré algo. ¿Sabes cuándo es un buen momento?

Jeremy- ¿Cuándo?

Manuel- Pronto. Yo digo que vayas a la fábrica con ella, o quizás al bosque, y que los dos solos estén ahí, juntos, y le hablas y te declaras.

Jeremy- ¿Estás seguro?

Manuel- No seré un donjuán, pero creo que es lo correcto.

Jeremy- Bien. Bien, cuando la veas, dile que la espero en el bosque para una "misión".

Manuel- OK.

Mientras Manuel se iba, Jeremy terminaba unos pequeños datos para su investigación de Cortex. Al mismo tiempo, Manuel llamó a Aelita por celular.

Manuel- Aló, Aelita… ¿Tienes lo mío?...Bien, nos vemos en la biblioteca.

Manuel se encontró con Aelita en la biblioteca, detrás de un estante que daba con una mesa en donde estaba Laura, estudiando.

Aelita- Bien, ¿qué lograste averiguar?

Manuel- Pues, nada importante. Jeremy estaba simplemente investigando más de Cortex. Pero parece que era un secreto, porque me acerqué como si nada y me echó de su habitación.

Aelita- ¿Y qué más?

Manuel- Pues, después de eso, me dijo que te dijera a ti que se vieran en el bosque, cerca de la fábrica. Ya sabes, donde está la entrada a las alcantarillas.

Aelita- ¿Irás tú?

Manuel- No, sólo tú y Jeremy.

Aelita- Bien.

Manuel- ¿Y los lirios?

Aelita (sacando el ramo)- Aquí están.

Manuel (recibiéndolos)- Gracias.

Aelita- ¿Para qué los quieres?

Manuel- Si quieres observa.

Manuel, con algo de valor, se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Laura, se sentó al lado de ella.

Manuel- Hola Laura.

Laura- Hola Manuel.

Manuel (sacando el ramo)- Toma, para disculparme por dejarte sola hace unas horas, y porque quería dártelas.

Laura (recibiendo el ramo)- Gracias, son bonitas.

Manuel- Prego. Por cierto, ¿tienes tiempo hoy? Podrías enseñarme un poco de programación, y quizás hagamos un juego online.

Laura- Bien.

Mientras Manuel y Laura seguían hablando, Aelita se iba, riendo por lo que veía, y también estaba nerviosa por la misión de Jeremy.

Aelita llegó al bosque, algo nerviosa todavía. Trataba de ver si estaba Jeremy, pero todavía no lo veía. Cuando llegó hasta dónde suele ir a la fábrica, cerca de un árbol, ahí se encontraba Jeremy. Aelita se acercó a Jeremy.

Aelita- ¿Qué sucede Jeremy?

Jeremy- Quería hablar contigo.

Aelita- ¿Acerca de la misión?

Jeremy- No hay misión, solo quería hablar contigo.

Aelita- Bien.

Jeremy (nervioso, pero algo confiado)- Bien, esto es lo que quiero decirte. Antes de conocerte, antes de activar la supercomputadora, yo era alguien solo. Fue gracias a Lyoko que Yumi, Odd y Ulrich son mis amigos. Claro, no me importaba antes. Pero ahora sí. Y, también tú eres mi otra amiga. Y eres a la que más estimo. Y nunca dejaría que te pasara algo malo. No sería capaz de traicionarte ni nada. Aelita…yo…yo te amo. No quiero que te vayas de mi vida nunca. No lo permitiría por nada del mundo.

Aelita quedó en shock, pero también sentía una felicidad inmensa, tomó a Jeremy en sus brazos, y le dio un beso apasionado, pero corto.

Aelita- Yo también te amo. Desde la primera vez que hablamos.

Aelita y Jeremy se besaron más apasionadamente, un beso más largo todavía. Tan largo y apasionado que olvidaron dónde estaban, quiénes eran sus amigos, qué era Lyoko o XANA, se olvidaron de la posibilidad de que XANA lanzara un ataque en ese momento. Fue un dulce momento que ambos habían esperado, y que por fin podían disfrutar ellos solos. Después de aquel beso, no podían dejar de mirarse, de querer besarse de nuevo, hasta de hacer algo impensable (cosa que no harán porque no es un fic con lemon). Luego decidieron volver a la academia. No pudieron evitar volver tomados de la mano. En ese momento, después de entrar a la academia, estaban caminando Manuel y Laura juntos, hablando de computación y juegos. Laura se sorprendió al ver a Jeremy con Aelita.

Manuel- ¿Te sientes bien?

Laura- Sí, es sólo que…-dijo apuntando a la linda pareja.

Manuel- ¡Sí! Al fin. Me alegro.

Laura- Yo…yo también, creo.

Manuel- ¿Qué sucede?

Laura- Nada, es sólo que, pues…siempre sentí algo por Jeremy, pero ahora veo que está mejor con Aelita.

Manuel- Te entiendo. Cuando llegué, tuve un enamoramiento con Aelita. Tiempo después, antes de que tú llegaras a Kadic, entendí que ellos son el uno para el otro. Pero no te preocupes. Tú encontraras a alguien pronto.

Laura- ¿Tú crees?

Manuel- Por favor, eres bonita, inteligente. También eres agradable.

Laura- Gracias Manuel-y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y a él le gustó, sí, Manuel era más alto que Laura.


	2. Epílogo

Al día siguiente, Jeremy y Aelita se encontraron en el pasillo antes de ir a desayunar. El único del grupo que los había visto era Manuel. Nadie más sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos dos. Cuando estaban todos en la mesa, Jeremy y Aelita decidieron hablar:

Jeremy- Chicos, queremos anunciarles algo.

Odd- ¿Qué es? No me digan, ¿se casarán?

Manuel- Te acercaste Odd.

Aelita- Sí, tiene razón. Jeremy y yo somos novios.

Ulrich- ¡Genial! Felicidades chicos.

Manuel- Sí, ya era hora…digo…

Jeremy- Manuel, gracias.

Manuel- ¿Por qué?

Aelita- No te hagas el tonto, ya lo hablamos todo.

Manuel- ¡¿Qué?!

Jeremy- Ella me contó que me estabas espiando, y yo le conté que fue tu idea que se lo contara en el bosque.

Manuel- OK

Jeremy- ¿Así que unos lirios para Laura?

Ulrich- ¿Qué? Nunca pensé que harías eso.

Odd- Sí, y hablando de la reina de Roma.

Laura se acercaba a donde estaban los chicos.

Laura- Hola chicos.

Todos- Hola Laura.

Laura- Hola Manuel.

Manuel- Hola.

Laura- Oye, necesito algo de ayuda en un cálculo de la tarea de química, ¿me ayudas?

Manuel (nervioso)- Pues…em-todos miraban a Manuel como queriendo decirle "Vamos, ve por ella"-OK.

Laura y Manuel se alejan. Y sale el glotón de Odd:

Odd- ¡Qué bien que olvidó su desayuno!

Fin.


End file.
